The inventive concept relates to semiconductor device conductive pattern structures and methods of manufacturing the same. More particularly, the inventive concept relates to semiconductor device conductive pattern structures including copper wiring and methods of manufacturing the same using an electroplating process.
As semiconductor devices including metal wiring become more highly integrated, the resistance of the metal wiring and capacitance between wires increase. Because of its low resistance, copper has been thus widely used as the wiring of semiconductor devices. Copper wiring may be formed by forming a groove in a substrate, and electroplating the substrate to fill the groove with copper. Typically, the current used to conduct the electroplating is distributed by outer conductive patterns in the cell region of the device and contacts to various other cells in the cell region. However, the electroplating current may not be great enough to form the desired copper wiring pattern for the cell region. In particular, the copper wiring pattern may be too thin or may have a void therein at locations of the cells where the electroplating current is weak due to its pathways of distribution.